izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Clive Babineaux
Clive Babineaux is a main character of iZombie. Clive is a detective with the Seattle Police Department who is partnered with Liv Moore , an Assistant M.E. with the King County Medical Examiner's Office. As a detective who recently received a promotion from vice to homicide, Clive has been floundering for his first two months and is in desperate need of making a case. Though dubious at first about Liv’s “psychic” powers, she demonstrates too much accuracy for him not to take her seriously. He is portrayed by Malcolm Goodwin. Season One In Pilot, Clive goes to the morgue to ask if they've found any identification for the Jane Doe that was found earlier. When Liv has a vision and tells him she was arrested in 2008, when Ravi checks it out it turns out to be true. Clive slightly confused asks how she would know this and is told by Ravi that Liv is a psychic. He continues to work on the case with the help of liv. Until its solved and they learn that a fellow detective was behind the murder of the Jane Doe. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Detective Babineaux works on a homicide case involving a murdered artist whom had multiple lovers. With the help of Liv and Ravi his initial suspicion that the artists wife was behind the murder was confirmed. They found that that she killed him due to jealousy that he was leaving her to be with another. He confronts her at an art event before arresting her. Personality Clive initially appears to be an ambitious and serious detective, driven to earn the respect of his colleagues and prove that he is a competent homicide detective. To that end, he readily employs Liv's 'psychic' abilities despite some initial skepticism, proving to be resourceful and open to different avenues of investigation to aid in solving crimes. Physical Appearance Clive is Black. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's often wearing a suit. Relationships *'Olivia Moore': He collaborates on cases with her and eventually become friends. They become close enough to where sharing a pizza slice is no big deal. *'[Dale Bozzio': Bozzio was flirtatious with Clive at first and they started a serious relationship. She wanted him to apply to join the FBI so they could stay together, but when Clive released Major Lilywhite for both the Meat Cute Killings and the Chaos Killer Case without being able to give her an explanation she'd believe, she broke up with him and left. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:IZombie Appearances Season 1: *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World 'Season 2: ' * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle Trivia * He owns a coffee cup that has the knicks logo on it. * He's the only character in the main cast that doesn't know about the zombies by the end of Season 1. * He doesn't like mushrooms. This is revealed when he eats a slice of pizza Liv had prepared with chunks of brains on it, only to realize there were "mushrooms" on the pizza and thus preventing him from eating the rest of the slice. *He grew up in Brooklyn. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:IZombie